Gigabit Ethernet is designed to transmit Ethernet frames at a rate of one gigabits per second (1 Gb/s). Gigabit Ethernet utilizes physical layer (PHY) processing devices such as 1000BASE-T1, as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 bp Ethernet Standard. A 1000BASE-T1 PHY processing device supports full-duplex operation at 1 Gb/s over a single twisted copper wire pair. A 1000BASE-T1 PHY processing device can operate in severely constrained environments, such as automotive and industrial environments in which certain requirements (e.g., electromagnetic compatibility and temperature requirements) must be met.